El réquiem de la Luna
by hitagi
Summary: El tiempo avanza y yo sigo aquí encadenada a este mundo hasta al fin de su existencia... Himeko tu que me echaste esta maldición, que nos condeno a este bucle, si tu, el sol que brilla sobre los demás pronto extinguiré tu luz y le pondré fin...
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes y noches para quien lo lea soy nueva escribiendo fanfic (aunque tenía una q otra historia pero jamás me anime a subir nada) pero llevo leyendo años de este anime y otros. Por lo que les pido paciencia si ven que está mal narrado o una q otra falta ortográfica, cualquier crítica es bien recibida siempre ayuda, en fin les dejo continuar.

(Los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen)

 _Capítulo 1: prólogo del principio y final._

 _Letra cursiva narra himeko_

 **Letra negrita chikane**

 **¿Por dónde debería comenzar?, ustedes lectores dirían del principio pero esta historia no tiene un comienzo y tampoco un final. Probablemente como todo en algún momento tuvo que tener un principio, pero fue ya hace tanto que lo he olvidado. En primer lugar ¿qué es el principio?, según este diccionario, el principio es el comienzo de la existencia de alguna cosa. Si tuviéramos que comenzar desde que nací, hasta este momento crucial. Esta historia sería igual o más extensa que la biblia y creo que mis queridos lectores se aburrirían mucho antes de llegar a la mitad si no es ya los hayas aburrido con este pequeño monologo. También dice que es el origen o motivo de algún asunto, el motivo de algún asunto…. (Suspiro) sí, creo que ya sé de dónde partir. Pero antes déjenme advertirles esta historia no tiene un final feliz, bueno no se podría decir que tiene un final, ya que al principio aclare que no tiene final, pero ya que le estoy dando un inicio le daré un final también, bien comencemos.**

 **Japón, diciembre 2005, otoño a pocos días de que comience navidad y el invierno, sin duda mi estación favorita. Me encontraba recorriendo las calles de Tokio, creo que aproximadamente eran en entre la de la mañana y llovía como si se cayese el cielo, traía un paragua cerrado en mi mano derecha. Ahora, ¿Qué hacia una mujer a estas horas de la noche en plena tempestad? Buscaba a la culpable de mi desvelo. Esta persona a quien estaba buscando es el comienzo de esta historia bueno al menos desde su punto de vista, ya que ella no lo sabe pero tenemos una larga historia, desde su perspectiva será la primera vez que nos veamos. Podría jurar que recorrí todo Tokio buscándola, hasta que al final la encontré en un parque sombrío debido al aspecto que le dan los árboles en otoño sumándole que es de noche y está lloviendo ,si, definitivamente el perfecto ambiente para filmar una película de terror. Se encontraba sentada en un banco en forma fetal, con sus piernas sobre el banco y su cabeza entre ellas, como podrán imaginar estaba completamente mojada. Me acerque a ella con alivio después de años buscándola por un instante había perdido la esperanzas de volver a verla pero ahí estaba, a pesar de que sabía que nuestro encuentro iba a ser inevitable de todas maneras. Abrí el paragua y la protegí de la lluvia con él. Sin poder evitarlo de mis labios salió "te encontré". Ella levanto la cabeza con miedo para ver quién era y se me quedo viendo, estaba pálida, se notaba que había estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia. Al ver que no decía nada decidí ser la primera en hablar.**

 **-"¿qué haces a fuera a estas horas de la noche con esta lluvia? Es peligroso."-**

 **Actué como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿cuantas veces habremos hecho esta rutina?, no hay un número exacto que le podamos dar. A pesar de que te conozco como si fueras mi propio reflejo. No importa cuántas veces me olvides a un si debo llevar esta actuación hasta el fin de la eternidad, jamás podría arrepentirme de conocerte. Porque para ti será siempre el comienzo pero para mí… va más allá de ello yo que vivo en un mundo que está detenido por el tiempo cuando te veo es cuando comienza avanzar aun si lo hace sin piedad, llevándose todo por delante como esta tormenta, aun así después de una agonizante espera es lo único que necesito himeko.**


	2. capitulo 2

_Capítulo 2: himeko_

(Los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen).

 _Letra cursiva narra himeko_

 **Letra negrita chikane**

 _Me veo obligada a despertarme cuando siento los rayos del sol en los ojos, otra vez una mala noche siempre tengo la misma pesadilla desde que era una niña. Estoy rodeada de fuego no imparta para donde vea solo fuego, cuerpo de persona sobre un lago de sangre y yo sobre ellas con mis manos ensangrentadas. En ese lugar lo único que sobresale es una chica de pelo oscuro que se encuentra atada a un mástil no puedo visualizarla bien en el sueño pero siempre trato de acércame a ella, trato de ayudarla pero en el momento que estoy cerca siento que me apuñalan desde atrás y me despierto. Me levanto, me cambio para ir a la escuela, desayuno y me voy, esa es mi rutina diaria después de la escuela tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería para ayudar a mi madre con la deuda que nos dejó el idiota de mi padre cuando nos abandonó, mi madre es enfermera solo la veo a la noche antes de acostarme. Vivimos en un departamento que alquilamos en Tokio no es de lo mejor pero al menos tenemos un techo. Y lo más importante mi nombre es kurusugawa himeko y tengo 15 años estoy cursando mi primer año en preparatoria._

 _-¿Qué piensas himeko?...himeko, himeko!-dijo ella mientras me sacudía por el hombro molesta._

 _-¿Qué pasa mako-chan?-dirigiéndole la mirada confundida._

 _-no me estabas escuchando de nuevo-dijo ella haciendo un pucheros y poniendo sus manos en su cadera._

 _-lo siento, ¿Qué me decías?-dije apenada por estar en las nubes._

 _-de ese chico el que está jugando tenis-señalando por la ventana de clases que se encontraba al costado mío al chico que se encontraba en el campo de tenis- lo transfirieron a nuestra clase hace unos meses y se a convertido es toda una celebridad saca buenas notas, es bueno en los deportes sobre todo en el tenis el príncipe Oogami Souma, ¿no es atractivo?- dijo sonrojándose mientras lo miraba._

 _-¿otra vez ya pusiste la mirada en otro chico?-dije guiñándole el ojo, burlándome de ella._

 _-no…no lo digas así, esta…vez es diferente-dijo ella observando por la ventana a Oogami, susurrando la última parte._

 _-mako-chan…-dije sorprendida, era la primera vez que la vi ponerse así por un chico, ella le suele gustar rápido los chicos y cuando le gusta a alguien no duda en ir a entablar una conversación, es como ella que es dice muy enamoradiza, pero la última vez… termino mal la relación, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de ir a buscar a ese tipo. Desde entonces no se ha fijado en nadie. Pero es la primera vez que la veo dudar en acercarse a hablarle._

 _-himeko, ¿Qué debería hacer? –dijo ella mirándome desanimada, por más que me pregunte jamás estuve en una relación dudo mucho que pueda ayudarla._

 _-porque no intentas acercarte a hablar normalmente eso haces-dije pero que se lo tenga que decir es raro normalmente ya lo había hecho._

- _ya lo intente pero cuando lo hago las palabras no me sale y empiezo a ponerme nerviosa, jamás me había ocurrido con alguien y con esa persona tampoco… es por eso que esta vez es diferente himeko realmente el me gusta mucho…-dijo ella sonrojada pero aun así no bajo la mirada a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía al exponer sus sentimientos de esa forma, que suerte pensé yo también quisiera sentirme así las mariposas en la panza, ponerme nerviosa a tal punto que no me salgan las palabras por estar cerca de esa persona, que mi corazón busque salir de mi pecho a cada momento de la emoción, y que en mi cabeza no haya otra cosa que esa persona, o eso es lo que leí y vi en las novelas que sienten los protagonistas. Pero eso no es para mí en estos momentos, por ahora en algún futuro tal vez. De cualquier forma tengo que ayudarla de alguna manera mmm si el problema es cuando intenta hablar con él._

 _\- mako-chan ¿Cuándo intentaste hablar con el estaban solos?–dije esperando que la respuesta sea la misma que yo pienso._

 _\- si… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-me dijo mirándome confundía, ahí está el problema._

 _-entonces la próxima vallamos juntas de esa forma te sentirás mas cómoda para hablar y cuando hayas podido empezar una conversación con el me retirare con alguna excusa –dije sonriéndole orgullosa de mi plan._

 _-¡¿en serio?! ¡¿Harías eso?! – Dijo emocionada mientras me abrazaba, a lo que yo asentí- gracias himeko, gracias eres la mejor te deberé un favor o te ayudare cuando estés en los mismo problemas-dijo mientras me soltaba y volvía a su lugar enfrente mío, se acomodó en su silla feliz._

 _-para eso están las amigas no necesitas deberme nada – dije restándole importancia con las manos- ¿Qué te parece al mediodía?-dije contagiándome de la felicidad de mi amiga, me sentía en una misión._

 _\- me parece bien, podemos invitarlo a comer con nosotras- dijo ella sonriendo, se escucha la puerta del salón abrirse es el profesor ambas volteamos hacia él y nos preparamos para la clase._

 _Al fin termino, estirando los brazos mientras que permanezco sentada, odio matemáticas realmente no la entiendo acaso no basta con sumar y restar. Hoy traje un obento, normalmente compro en la cafetería pero ayer sobro comida de anoche por lo que para no tirar traje. Bien ahora empieza la misión tratar de acercar a la atleta despistada al príncipe Oogami, miro a mako-chan y nos levantamos a preguntarle antes que otras lo hagan. Nos ponemos de pie rápido y podemos ver como al mismo tiempo 4 chicas más lo hacen, puedo sentir la tención del ambiente, ellas saben nuestra intención y nosotras también dedujimos las suyas basta con ver el obento de todas nosotras en las manos y hacia donde miramos para saber. La primera en salir corriendo es la rubia que se encuentra en las primeras filas a ver se mas lejos que nosotras no dudo en correr hacia él, mako y yo apuramos el paso nuestros bancos se encontraba en la esquina inferior de lado de las ventana del aula, es decir éramos las ultimas. La ubicación de Oogami era prácticamente la otra esquina inferior por lo que teníamos ventaja, fue en ese momento que el tiempo se detuvo todo nos encontrábamos mirando ese obento que volaba por el techo del aula el arroz se desparramo y cayó en las cabezas de algunos estudiantes, el resto de los acompañantes compartieron el mismo destino que el arroz, la dueño de dicha comida pertenecía a la rubia que corrió como loca al principio y la culpable de que ella se encontrara lamentándose en el piso es la chica de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que nosotras , la otra chica que compite con nosotras al ver semejante escena decide volver a su lugar, decidió no correr el riesgo la entiendo yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo pero mako-chan no compartía mis pensamientos. La castaña nos miró advirtiéndonos pero mako-chan acepto el reto y salió corriendo tras Oogami. Salí corriendo tras ella ahora sé lo que sentía los jugadores de súper capeones, pero mako-chan tiene la ventaja era imposible que la castaña llegara antes, al percatarse de eso empieza arrojarle los cuadernos y bentos que veía en su camino, mako-chan no podía ser más que evitarlo, de un momento a otro el aula se convirtió en una zona de guerra alumnos llorando por su obento caído, otros escondidos bajos sus mesas para evitar alguna bomba digo resto de comida y Oogami seguía sentado como si nada parece ser el típico personaje denso que todos odian en un manga. Al ver que esto no avanzaba más, decidí tomar medidas solo nos encontrábamos a unos pasos de Oogami, mako-chan no podía continuar por culpa de la castaña. Así que estire mi pierna para atrás como si fuera pegarle a una pelota y le patee en la espalda empujándola hacia él, definitivamente fue un gol. Ella termino sobre el prácticamente lo abrazaba, la otra al ver eso dejo de tirar cosa dando a entender que se rendía, retirándose del aula no sin antes dándonos una última mirada como el típico villano que prometía volver y cerró la puerta. Diría que espero no volver más a ver esa loca pero es una compañera de clases la veo todos los días. Volviendo a mako-chan ahora se encontraba disculpándose con él estaba roja hasta las orejas y se volvió a quedar muda, parece que es mi momento de entrada._

 _-Oogami ¿almuerzas solo?-dije sonriéndole a lo que él se sonrojo, ¿se sentirá mal?_

 _-no…hoy no tengo a nadie, ¿por qué?-dijo el mirándome expectante y sonrojado, ¿tendrá fiebre?_

 _-mako-chan y yo nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotras, ¿no? –dije codeando disimuladamente a mako-chan para que diga algo._

 _-si…-dijo ella mirando hacia sus pies, bueno algo es algo._

 _-si me encantaría-dijo levantándose de su banco y abriendo la puerta del aula. Ya en el pasillo nos entrabamos los tres caminando yo en el medio Oogami a mi izquierda y mako-chan a mi derecha.- ¿estás en algún club kurusugawa?-dijo el dirigiéndome la mirada._

 _-no pertenezco a ningún club pero mako-chan es del club de atletismo pueden que la elija como capitana es una de las mejores- dije tratando de que entre la conversación y mirando hacia ella._

 _-ya veo… ¿y por qué no estás en ningún club? El club de tenis está buscando gente que se una todavía si quieres puedo hablar para que entres –dijo el sonriéndome, acaso tiene la sonrisa pegada a la cara es escalofriante._

 _Esto no está funcionando me dije cuando nos sentamos en un banco a fuera para comer, no importa cuando lo intente Oogami solo habla conmigo y puedo sentir como mako-chan se desanima aún más. Además de que está sonriéndome todo el tiempo, me está empezando a dar miedo. Abrimos nuestros obento y empezamos a comer._

 _-se ve rico tu obento kurusugawa, ¿puedo probarlo?-dijo el mirando mi obento, maldición ya deja de fijarte en mi me estás haciendo sentir incomoda._

 _-mako-chan también preparo el suyo ¿no, mako-chan?-dije mirándola dándole a entender que es su oportunidad para hablar._

 _-si… puedes probar el mío si quieres –dijo ella sonrojada mientras extendía su obento hacia él, bien lo lograste mako-chan._

 _-mmm pero yo quiero probar el tuyo kurusugawa –dijo el mirándome mientras se arrimaba a mí y sonreía. Mierda, pero ¿Qué le pasa? Como va a rechazar así el obento de mako-chan, miro hacia ella y se encuentra deprimida a este paso no podre ayudarla._

 _-saben me dio un poco de sed, iré a comprarme algo ahora regreso- dije levantándome enseguida antes de que pudiera decirme algo._

 _Ya no soporto más esto dije mientras oprimía el botón de la máquina expendedora. Solo me está hablando a mí y la vez que trate de que hablara con ella la ignoro olímpicamente, no me gusta el para ella siento que esconde algo tras esa sonrisa que siempre muestra es escalofriante pero a mako-chan le gusta, ¿Qué le habrá visto?, ni siquiera se podría decir que es atractivo solo está un poco más por encima del promedio. Mejor me quedo acá hasta que termine el almuerzo, espero que mako-chan aproveche la oportunidad. Me senté y me recosté sobre la pared aun tenia sueño y el clima era perfecto para una siesta. La brisa me pegaba suavemente en mi rostro solo podía cerrar los ojos por la sensación cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Oscuro, era el lugar sin una gota de luz, no había nada a mí alrededor ni siquiera un piso. Me encontraba flotando en este lugar, no podía mover ninguna de mis extremidades era como estar en lo profundo de un océano el lugar donde ni los rayos del sol pueden alcanzar._

 _-himeko…-_

 _-…-_

 _-himeko…-_

 _Una voz, ¿Quién será? –himeko…- la conozco, la oí antes pero ¿dónde?-himeko… ¿me escuchas?-_

 _-si… ¿Quién eres?-le dije a la voz._

 _-no tengo tiempo, sé que tienes preguntas pero tus respuestas vendrán a su debido momento –dijo su voz se escucha distorsionada- escúchame y presta atención pequeña himeko, necesito que el sol vuelva a ser quien ilumine la luna, quien rota y sin vida se dirige por un camino más oscuro…. Por mi culpa y el de mi egoísmo que no supo dejarla ir pero no me arrepiento aunque tenga que cargar con su odio por la eternidad. Himeko cuando llegue el momento…-su voz se escucha menos-no...Te apartes-_

 _PUM!_

 _Mi cabeza se dio contra la máquina expendedora. ¡Duele! , ¡Duele!, ¡duele! Maldita seas máquina expendedora, mientras me sobaba la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? No te apartes… de la luna ¿a qué se refería?, tengo que dejar de leer mangas me hace tener sueños raros._

 _Se escucha el timbre que da fin al almuerzo, me levanto y sacudo mi falda. Me dirijo al aula espero que a mako-chan le haya ido bien pensé mientras abría la puerta del aula, la vi a ella y a Oogami sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Oogami me sonreía y mako-chan ni siquiera me miro ¿habrá pasado algo?, ya sentada atrás de ella le toque el hombre para ver qué le pasa._

 _-mako-chan ¿está todo bien?- le dije preocupada, pero ella no volteo y quito mi mano de su hombro con brusquedad._

 _\- no pasa nada… ya entro el maestro- dijo mirando hacia al frente, parece molesta._

 _-está bien pero después hablamos y me cuentas que paso-dije mirando hacia el frente también pero no recibí ninguna respuesta por parte de ella, estaba molesta y conmigo ¿se habrá enojado porque la deje solo con él? No entiendo tan mal le fue o ese idiota intento sobrepasarse. La cara de Oogami dice otra cosa no ha parado de sonreír desde que entre, si sigo dándole vueltas al asunto no llegare a nada luego interrogare a mako-chan para que me diga que paso después de clases._

 _Toca el timbre finalizando las clases por hoy, -para la clase que viene no olviden terminar el trabajo-dijo el profesor levantando sus cosas,-si…-respondimos todos con vos cansada. Recojo mis cosas y me levanto para hablar con mako-chan pero ella ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta del aula, camino rápido para alcanzarla sin embargo Oogami se interpone en mi camino.-kurusugawa… me preguntaba si podríamos caminar juntos a casa, te he visto varias veces antes cuando vengo al colegio y vi que tomamos el mismo camino-dijo el sonrojado mientras llevaba su mano atrás de la cabeza.-lo siento, pero tengo prisa-dije tratando de pasar por el costado pero en el momento que lo paso y avanzo hacia la salida él me toma del brazo obligándome a gira hacia el- espera-dijo molesto, en cuanto hiso eso me solté rápidamente de su agarre y le pegue una pata en su entre pierna, él se agacho por el dolor y salí corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela. Ya se había ido, marque su número pero no me contesto tome mis cosas y me fui, mañana hablare con ella, ya perdí mucho tiempo estoy llegando tarde al trabajo._

 _-Yagami-san perdón por la demorada tuve un contra tiempo- dije inclinándome hacia él, lo único que me falta es perder el trabajo. El lugar tenía un aroma a café aunque es de esperarse de una cafetería. El local estaba conformado por una barra y sus respectivas mesas no es un local grande es pequeño y acogedor pero eso lo hacía confortable para quien entrara. Yagami-san es el gerente y dueño del lugar fue la única persona que me acepto para trabajar debido mi edad, y también unas de las pocas personas que conoce mi situación._

 _-no te preocupes querida, ve a prepararte ya en un rato se llena-dijo mientras limpiaba con un trapo la mesa y con la otra sostiene una bandeja. Camine hacia los vestidores y me puse mi ropa de trabajo que consistía en un traje de maid._

 _Ya falta poco para que termine mi turno solo unas mesas más y ya está. Mi madre ya habrá llegado a esta hora espero que no se olvide de sacar la basura o el casero nos regañara de nuevo por sacarlo a cualquier hora. –Himeko ya puedes retirarte- dijo el gerente que se encontraba atendiendo.-pero todavía falta para que termine mi turno-dije mientras me sentaba en la barra.-ve himeko, sé que todavía tienes que realizar las compras para la cena siempre sales apurada cuando termina tu turno, ve-dijo empujándome hacia el cambiador._

 _-gracias Yagami-san-dije sonriendo apurándome para salir. Camine hacia el mercado y compre lo que necesitaba la señora de la caja se sorprendió no verme llegar corriendo y gritando que no cierren._

 _Que inusual, había un auto estacionado enfrente a los departamentos. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi casa, en la entrada había un par de zapatillas de más eso quería decir visitas._

 _-ya llegue mama, compre para la cena – dije caminando hacia el comedor, encontrándome con una imagen que solo pensé que volvería ver en mis pesadillas. Ese hombre se había atrevido a volver, a poner un pie en esta casa, sentado y orgulloso con mi madre atendiéndolo como si fuera el hombre de la casa.- ¿Qué hace el aquí?-dije enojada mirando hacia a mi madre,-¿Qué clases de modales son esos? Soy tu padre así que dirígete a mí como tal- dijo molesto mientras se levantaba y me enfrentaba. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?!, ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! , ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! El justo el a venir a exigirme modales, EL justo EL._

 _-mi padre por favor no me hagas reír –dije con ironía, se acercó hacia mí y me sujeto del pelo tirando de él. – Veo que la señorita necesita una lección-dijo al ver que hacia una mueca de dolor, levanto su mano pegándome una bofetada que me arrojo contra el piso. Mi madre al ver eso se tira sobre para evitar que me siga golpeando – por favor para, yo…yo hablare con ella ¡por favor!, ¡por favor!- dijo ella suplicándole mientras lloraba. Mi padre al ver eso en silencio vuelve a donde estaba y se sirve más cerveza, ella me agarra del brazo y me lleva hacia el único dormitorio que hay cerrando la puerta tras de sí.-himeko… himeko mírame por favor- dijo al ver que le esquivaba la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?-dije esperando una respuesta razonable de su parte._

 _-no tiene a donde ir…. El prometió cambiar-dijo tomando me por los hombros. ¿Cómo puede creer eso? Después de todo lo que le hiso, ¡después de todo lo que nos hizo!. Mi padre me acaba de tirar de pelo, me pego una cachetada y habría seguido golpeándome si no se hubiese metido ¿Por qué no puede verlo?, ¿Vive en otra realidad que ve algo diferente a lo que yo veo o qué?, ¿Qué otra explicación puede tener? ¿Que hace que siga aferrándose a ese monstruo?. No la entiendo, no puedo entender su razonamiento y no quiero entenderlo._

 _-el miente… ¡no va a cambiar!-dije levantándome con brusquedad – viene a derrochar lo poco que tenemos en su alcohol y apuestas… y cuando no pueda sacarnos más se ira de nuevo, es lo que siempre hace mama -dije deseando que entre en razón._

 _-no… no esta vez es diferente… el vino llorando a mi puerta y dijo que nosotras somos su familia y que quería volver, prometió buscar un empleo. Dale una oportunidad- dijo inclinándose ante mí.-no…no….no podes hacerme esto- dije llorando – ¡te está manipulando de nuevo!-dije arrodillándome con ella-llamemos a la policía por favor mama no nos hagas esto ya sabemos cómo termina, no va ser diferente de otras veces por favor mama- dije llorando, reacciona por favor._

 _-¡Misaki, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya no tengo más cerveza, ve a buscarme más!-dijo enojado, mi madre al escucharlo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Yo sujeto su brazo antes de que abra –no vallas… por favor-dije llorando y mirándola.-himeko…-dijo dudando._

 _-¡MISAKI!-dijo golpeando su mano contra la mesa. Ella al escucharlo se suelta de mi agarre, abre la puerta y la cierra. Yo solo podía apreciar la puerta por donde marcho, no quiero volver a pasar por esto, no quiero escuchar su voz, ni sentir el olor alcohol y tabaco que el desprende. Yo no puedo más, abrí la ventana de la habitación y escape. Corrí y corrí hasta que me duelan los pies, ya no quería pensar más deseaba arrancarme ese agudo dolor que sentía en el pecho, que mis lágrimas dejasen de caer y solo fuese parte de la lluvia que empezaba. ¿Dónde hay un meteorito que caiga sobre Tokio?, ¿o terremoto? Me basta con un camión que me ayude a despertar de esta pesadilla. Me senté en un banco de una plaza, la lluvia no hacía más que aumentar transformándose en una tempestad, los árboles se inclinaban por la fuerza del viento, las gotas golpeaban con fuerza al pobre suelo. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, pero mi cuerpo ya no resentía el agua que caía con fuerza sobre mí y mi cuerpo de seguro se encontraba frio como el hielo._

 _Entonces dejo de llover sobre mí…_

 **Continuara….**

 **Hola aquí les deje el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado ^_^. Subiré el próximo capítulo la otra semana. Cometen que les pareció el capítulo, cualquier crítica que tengan o alguna sugerencia.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: no entiendo nada**

 **(Los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pretensen)**

 **Hola, perdón por la demora esta semana empecé la facultad así que todo es nuevo. Probablemente suba los fin de semana, en fin sin más le dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste** **.**

 _¿Que estoy haciendo?, me encuentro tomando un baño en la casa de una desconocida. Podría ser una psicópata, me trajo a su casa y está esperando el momento que me relaje para matarme, abrirá la puerta del baño de golpe con un cuchillo en la mano y me apuñalaran o trabaja en la trata de personas y me venderá al extranjero donde terminaré en algún país que no conozco ni siquiera el nombre y moriré tratando de huir, puede que tenga algún fetiche raro de llevar personas de la calle a su casa aunque no creo que tenga apariencia de un vagabundo. Cualquiera que sea la respuesta termine siguiéndola a su casa como un perro callejero a que le ofrecen comida y termina acompañándote a tu casa solo que esta vez no le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Escucho como golpea la puerta del baño._

 _-te tarje una toalla y cambio de ropa te lo dejo en el canasto-dijo ella, escucho como deja las cosas y se retira. Debería irme, ¿en qué pensaba cuando la seguí?, Salí del baño y me puse la ropa que ella me dejo. La casa es de un estilo japonés los pisos de tatami y las puertas corredizas no se ven muchas de estas casas hoy en día la mayoría son al estilo occidental._

 _Entre en lo que parecía el comedor, ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa mientras cambiaba de canal la tele, sobre la mesa un plato de comida parece ser curry._

 _-Ya terminaste de bañarte, te calenté la comida que sobro. Estas con hambre ¿cierto?- dijo ella sonriendo._

 _-Si…-dije sin poder negar ese hecho no había comido en todo el día, me senté y empecé a comer estaba bueno. Ella dirigió su mirada a la tele de nuevo, no me había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre él porque estaba ahí o que fue lo que me paso, nada en parte se lo agradecía pero ni siquiera me pregunto mi nombre digo si vas a traer a una completa desconocida a tu casa por lo menos pregunta su nombre de alguna forma me molestaba también su silencio. Termine de comer – gracias por la comida….-dije llamando su atención, trate de buscar alguna forma de decirle que me tenía que ir._

 _-_ _no hay de que, ya prepare los futones para dormir-dijo ella sonriéndome de nuevo, como le puedo decir que no si me sonríe de esa forma. Otra vez termine cediendo, me levante y me mostro donde está la habitación donde dormiré…espera esto._

 _-Señorita, ¿Por qué se está acomodando en mi futon?-dije mientras la veía que se acomodaba en el.-porque dices… ¿no es obvio? Dormiré contigo-dijo mientras se tapaba y me hacia una señal con su mano de que me acuesto al lado de ella._

 _-No, no, no podemos dormir juntas- dije sonrojada._

 _-¿Por qué no? ambas somos mujeres y solo tengo un futon, no te preocupes no muerdo-dijo guiñándome el ojo, pero yo podría… ¡¿en qué estás pensando, himeko kurusugawa?! Solo porque sea un poco linda no significa nada… bueno no es solo un poco linda, pero no nos desviemos del tema himeko, estas apunto de dormir en la casa de una desconocida, no solo en su casa sino en su cama y con ella, y no es solo una desconocida sino que es una mujer muy hermosa que fácilmente puede pasar como una modelo o actriz en la calle. Un fuerte tirón me saco de mis pensamientos, ella me había agarrado tirándome hacia el costado vacío del futon tapándome con él._

 _-Espera, ¿qué haces?- dije avergonzada, ella llevo mi cabeza a su pecho abrazándome._

 _-Aun te sientes mal ¿no?, puedes llorar, sácalo todo acá nadie te juzgara-dijo acariciándome la cabeza trasmitiéndome paz con su voz, yo… solo pude llorar aferrándome a ella como temiendo que me apartase, ella solo me abrazo y me contuvo toda la noche, caí en sus brazos dormida de tanto llorar._

 **Himeko, mi himeko otras vez vuelves a sufrir, pero mi sol tú lo sabes siempre sufrirás en esta y en todas tus reencarnaciones estas destinada a tener un final trágico, atrapada en este bucle infinito que te impusieron, sin embargo la culpa solo puede recaer en ti. Tu eres la culpable de todo esto nadie más que tu himeko, es tu culpa lo que te está pasando y la maldición que me impusieron a mí también. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y me di cuenta que es injusto solo tirar todo hacia ti, en parte también es mi culpa por ignorante si tan solo lo hubiese sabido himeko nada de esto pasaría. He llegado a odiar todo de ti y amar cada parte, pero antes de que no quede nada de ti en mí que solo odio romperé con esta condena te liberare y si tengo que obligarte a que rompas la maldición lo hare.**

 **-mi amada…-dije mientras le besaba la frente se durmió después de llorar, típico de ella pensé. La lluvia había parado y la luna mostro su presencia en el cielo iluminando la habitación, realmente su apariencia y su nombre es lo único que no cambia en todas sus vida no me quejo eso hace más fácil buscarte. Desearía que estos momentos de paz duraran para siempre.**

 _Eh ¿Qué esto? Mientras lo apretaba mas es suave, blandito y su textura.-aahh….-se escuchó un gemido_ _ **, sonrojada saque**_ _mi cabeza de sus pechos y me fije que mi mano de encontraba en su trasero, moví rápido mi mano de ahí y trate de zafarme de su abrazo, pero solo pude retrocedes un poco su brazo aun me rodeaba la cintura y el otro lo tenía bajo su cabeza. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente rojas, no me había detenido a verla bien. Es de tez blanca como la nieve, me atrevo a decir que su piel es tan suave como se ve, sus ojos que ocultaban un azul tan profundo como el mar que podría perderme en ellos ahora solo podía ver sus pestañas largas, y su cabello era largo hasta su cintura de un color que solo se puede contemplar cuando la luna ilumina el cielo nocturno azul oscuro, y su cuerpo seria envidiable para cualquiera. Parece tener alrededor de 20 mas no creo, no sé nada de ella ni si quiera su nombre pero de alguna forma siento que puedo confiar en ella como si la conociera de antes._

 _-buenos días…dije sonrojada cuando vi que ella abrió sus ojos. – Buenos días himeko-dijo ella dormida todavía, espera como sabe mi nombre en ningún momento me presente, asustada me aleje de ella._

 _-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-dije a la defensiva, ella se sentó tranquila y se acomodó su bata estilo kimono para dormir tratando de tapar su escote un poco._

 _-bueno…tú me lo dijiste-dijo ella dudosa.-mentira, yo jamás me presente ayer-dije levantándome._

 _-si lo hiciste, y tú también sabes mi nombre-dijo ella parándose y acercando se a mí, ¿de qué estás hablando? Yo no me acuerdo de ese momento, pero no entiendo porque una parte de mi cree que paso, ¿en qué momento? No hablamos mucho anoche y salvo porque me largue a llorar en sus brazos nada más paso. Mi cabeza me duele… sus manos sostuvieron mis hombros y mi mente se puso en blanco solo podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, ella me estaba besando y como si fuera inevitable mis manos se posaron en su cintura, correspondiendo el beso, solo duro unos segundos pero a mí me supo a más tiempo. Nos separamos y ella me miro sonrojada pero una leve sonrisa se extendía en sus labios._

 _-chikane-chan…-dije sin entender por qué ese nombre se escapaba de mi boca sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que pertenecía a la persona enfrente mío. En respuesta su sonrisa se extendió aún más y al ver eso solo pude desear besarla de nuevo._

 _-vez, te dije que sabes mi nombre-dijo dándose la vuelta deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación,-preparare el desayuno, ve a cambiarte si quieres. Tienes que ir a la escuela ¿no?- dijo mirando me por última vez con esa sonrisa traviesa al verme todavía en shock en el mismo lugar._

 _-pero no tengo mi uniforme aquí…-dije para mí cuando se fue, aunque creo que es el menor de mis problemas._

 **Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: pacto**

 **(Los personajes de kannazuki no miko no me pertenecen, sino himeko saldría con chikane desde el principio y a Souma se lo dejo a camión-san)**

Esa misma noche, un chico caminaba hacia lo que parecía el único templo en la zona, sus pasos eran pesados y su expresión era sombría. Subió las escaleras largas hacia el templo, el cielo mostraba signos de que se acerca una tormenta. Se detuvo en la entrada y mirando hacia el árbol, donde se podía visualizar una sombra detrás del tronco.

-sé que estás ahí, muéstrate - dijo a la sombra, volteándose a él.

-así es como saludas a tu hermano mayor, Souma- dijo acercándose a Oogami.

\- tsubasa-niisan yo no era quien me ocultaba -dijo mirando hacia el piso.

-Levanta la cara Souma, ¿qué estás ocultando? -dijo con una expresión seria.

Souma levanta la cara y sus ojos se muestran rojos. Tsubasa al ver eso lo agarra del brazo y lo lleva hacia dentro del templo.

-¿qué fue lo que pasó? -dijo una vez sentados, sirviendo le una taza de té.

-Hoy me habló kurusugawa-san…-dijo mirando el reflejo de el en la taza.

-¿no es eso bueno? Llevas queriendo hablar con ella… bueno desde que empezaste preparatoria, esa chica te gusta-dijo confundido por verlo tan abatido.

-Así es y me gusta más después de hablar con ella, pero…-dijo tomando un poco de té, volviendo a deprimirse.

-¿pero?, ¿cuál es el problema?-Dijo mostrándose ansioso por saber.

-creo que me entusiasme demasiado que la espante…-dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

-... ¿eres tonto o te haces?-Dijo volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de su vaso.

-Nii-san! No digas eso, estaba nervioso por lo que decía lo primero que me venía a la mente, pero ahora tal vez me odie-dijo bebiéndose todo de golpe el té.

-Souma tienes que ser paciente con las chicas si vas y muestras tu colmillos de golpe las presas se irán, mañana discúlpate con ella cómprale algo cualquier cosa, como muestra de que te arrepientes-dijo Tsubasa parándose.

\- si Nii-san, gracias por animarme mañana haré las paces y bueno supongo que con la amiga también- dijo poniéndose serio.

-¿la amiga?- dijo Tsubasa cruzándose de brazos.

\- sí, ella vino almorzar con nosotros. No hablamos mucho pensé que si la ignoraba se iría y me dejaría sólo con kurusugawa-san pero no funcionó- dijo apenado, sirviendo se otra taza de té.

-idiota por supuesto que estaba enojada, debes llevarte bien con la amiga. Si la ignoras o la tratas mal cualquiera reaccionaria de esa forma, discúlpate con ella también debes sumar puntos ahora-dijo orgulloso de su consejo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. -ah Souma ese sacerdote dijo que apenas llegues vayas a verlo, dado que te entretuve mucho tiempo mejor te apresuras-dijo saliendo del cuarto, Souma al escuchar eso se levanta rápido con torpeza y sale corriendo a su encuentro, no es bueno hacer esperar a kazuki-san. Es sacerdote principal de este templo por no decir el jefe, mis padres murieron hace tiempo y su hermano, kazuki-san se hizo cargo de mí y de tsubasa-niisan sino fuera por él me habría separado de mi hermano. Se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta, golpeó dos veces e ingreso. Frente a él se encontraba el sumo sacerdote rezándole a una estatua, lo único que iluminaba el santuario eran las velas.

-Siéntate Souma…-dijo mirando a la estatua. Procede a sentarse atrás de él teniendo interrumpir, no importa cuántas veces ingreso a este salón la estatua de ame no murakumo le seguía produciendo cierto rechazo o miedo era tal vez, cualquiera que sea ese sentimiento odiaba este lugar.

-Hoy no llegaste para tu entrenamiento-dijo con un tono enojado.

-Lo siento kazuki-san, hoy... me entretuve en el camino. Sé que no es excusa lo siento no volverá a pasar- dijo serio.

-esperemos, Souma eres el heredero y quién debe llevar a cabo la misión que nos encomendó ame no murakumo a nuestra familia hace generaciones. No puedes permitirte fallar y eso significa que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy. Repite tu misión- dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

\- mi deber como el heredero del clan Oogami, quien ha servido por generaciones a ame no murakumo es hallar a las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna, evitar que se encuentren y…. sacrificar a la representante del sol para evitar la resurrección de Yamata no Orochi-dijo con determinación. Kazuki sonríe parándose va al altar y agarra la espada que sostenía la estatua de ame no murakumo.

\- Ya estás listo… se llama kusanagi con esta katana deberás sellar a Orochi, una parte duerme dentro de la sacerdotisa del sol. Por lo que su sacrificio le podrá fin al menos hasta su próxima reencarnación-dijo entregando la katana.

-pero… ¿Qué pasa con su otra parte?, ¿y que función tiene la sacerdotisa de la luna en todo esto? Las historias no cuentan nada sobre ella o su propósito-dijo confundido, algo no cuadraba. Cuando era niño solían contarme las historias de nuestros antepasados, mi padre y mi abuelo dedicaron sus vidas a la búsqueda de ellas pero según mi tío no se había cumplido el ciclo. La leyenda dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un pueblo llamado Mahoroba, las personas vivían de la tierra y la caza pero un día el hijo del jefe de la aldea contrajo una enfermedad, llamo a los mejores doctores sin embargo nadie sabía lo que tenía. El padre desesperado decido buscar ayuda en otro lado, subió la montaña donde supuestamente habitaba Orochi, quien lo liberaba le concedería cualquier deseo no obstante el precio era caro. El niño se recuperó, el jefe en su honor realizo una gran fiesta en la aldea.

En poco tiempo la enfermedad que se vio en el hijo del jefe, se empezó a ver en los niños de la aldea, hasta extenderse por todos los habitantes de Mahoroba. El único que permanecía a salvo era el niño. Entonces apareció una luz en el cielo que cegó a quien lo viera, y se mostró frente al jefe y dijo que sus acciones habían traído la calamidad a este pueblo por a ver liberado a Orochi. El jefe arrepentido rogo por ayuda a esa deidad que se hacía llamar ame no murakumo. Y el dios respondió humano te ayudare pero no se puede matar a un dios sino sellar, el volverá y ustedes lo sellaran. El jefe le pregunto cómo pueden sellar a Orochi, el dios sonrió así como habían hecho un pacto con Yamata no Orochi, otro pacto se tendrá que cumplir con él a cambio de salvar la aldea. Con el fin de sellar al dios, dos sacerdotisas que ame no murakumo elegiría nacerían, ellas no deberá verse ni tocarse hasta que se cumplan 16 inviernos solo entonces se realizará un ritual. Cuando el sol cubra a la luna, una de ellas tomara la vida de la otra, antiguamente el sol era quien sacrificaba a la luna según los registros. Ese ritual se realizó por siglos, sin embargo ese pacto se rompió, las sacerdotisas se encontraron antes del día predicho. La ira de murakumo cayó sobre el pueblo, y ellas fueron castigadas por ame no murakumo pero nuestro ante pasado el jefe del clan Oogami Souma, por el me pusieron el nombre, calmo su ira usando la espada de ame no murakumo sellando una parte de Orochi dentro de la sacerdotisa del sol. Eso es lo que cuentan nuestros libros, no obstante no cuenta que pasó después con la otra parte o de la sacerdotisa de la luna solo habla de cómo quedo como un héroe.

-te haces preguntas que no tienen respuestas Souma, nosotros solo debemos seguir la misión que nos encomendó ame no murakumo sin dudar para evitar otra tragedia- dijo tratando de evitar el tema, siempre era lo mismo cada vez que preguntaba. El mencionar a la sacerdotisa de la luna ya lo alteraba, me despedí de kazuki-san y me fui a dormir había sido un largo día, todavía me dolía donde me pego kurusugawa-san mañana tengo que hacer las paces.

 _Narra himeko_

 _El desayuno también estaba rico, chikane-chan tiene talento para la cocina. Ahhh no puedo verla a la cara después de eso estoy tan avergonzada como pude responder de esa manera. Quiero preguntar tantas cosas y no me salen las palabras, ¿Dónde nos conocimos?, ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Cuál es su comida favorita y color?, ¿Qué cosas le disgusta?... ¿si está disponible?; ¡en que estás pensando himeko! Por supuesto que tiene, una mujer tan hermosa como ella ya debe tener pareja ¿Qué clase de persona será? ._

 _¿Qué habrá significado ese beso? Y…. ¿qué significo para mí? Ella me permitió quedarme en su casa, me dio de comer y me consoló anoche, y no solo eso sentía tanta paz en sus brazos que podría perderme en ellos. Incluso ahora el solo desayunar con ella de esta forma se siente como si todo estuviese en su lugar, como si… así tendría que haber sido siempre._

 _-himeko…himeko-dijo al ver que no le respondía volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios solo que esta vez fue breve._

 _-chi…chikane…-chan ¿por…por qué hiciste eso?-dije toda roja trabándome con mis propias palabras, ella solo se rio y volvió a su lugar._

 _\- eso es por estar en las nubes, te estaba llamando-dijo ella haciendo puchero, al parecer también tiene una faceta infantil pero eso la hace más linda.-tendría que ir a la escuela, pero el uniforme está en mi casa… yo no puedo seguir molestándote-dije desanimada, cierto ella me dejo quedarme en su casa porque ya era tarde y estaba lloviendo. Ya es de día y la lluvia ha parado no hay razón para que siga aquí. ¿Qué voy hacer? No tengo lugar a donde ir en el peor de los casos tendré que regresar._

 _-entonces iremos a buscar tus cosas cuando no haya nadie, hoy no vayas a escuela quédate mañana dirás que estuviste enferma y asunto solucionado-dijo ella sonriendo._

 _-espera… ¿iremos?-dije confundida._

 _-si tú y yo… ¿Quién más?-dijo mirándome confundida._

 _-no es necesario, ya has hecho mucho por mí –dije apenada, es muy amable conmigo no podía pedirle nada más._

 _-nunca será suficiente himeko…-dijo seria._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?... nosotras nos conocemos de antes, ¿no? Hoy también yo sabía tu nombre ¿de dónde?-dije sentí una punzada en mi cabeza no pude decir más, duele no entiendo cada vez que trato de pensar de donde la conozco yo…._

 _-eso no importa himeko-dijo abrazándome.-lo único que tienes que saber es que estoy aquí para ayudarte, puedes quedarte a vivir aquí –dijo me dio un beso en la frente y se separó, con persona más amable no podría haberme topado._

 _-¿estas segura?-dije sin poder creer lo me ofrecía._

 _-sí, iremos a buscar tus cosas y vivirás conmigo a partir de hoy- dijo feliz y yo contagiándome de su felicidad._

 _-iré a llamar a mako-chan, una amiga, para que avise el porque no voy a la escuela-dije yendo a buscar mi celular._

 **Ya falta poco himeko para que las piezas estén acomodadas, y el juego empiece solo debes confiar en mí, siéntete segura con mi presencia. Que cuando llegue el momento te apuñalare por la espada mí amada sol de esta manera podremos cumplir el pacto que ambas rompimos.**

En la escuela.

Una chica inusualmente desanimada se encontraba haciendo garabatos en clases, su amiga no había venido hoy debido a su estado. Tenía la intención de disculparse había estado mal el día anterior al reaccionar así.

-Saotome-san ¿verdad?-dijo una voz a lado de ella.

-sí, ¿Qué pasa...? ¡Oogami-kun!-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada que el chico que le guste se haya acercado a hablarle y en sima sabia su nombre.

-Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer y por lo que dije cuando kurusugawa-san se fue-dijo haciendo una reverencia, y la vergüenza se le fue de golpe al recordar aquello.

-ha no preocupes, entiendo-dijo Makoto desanimada.

-me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi amiga, empecé la escuela hace poco por lo que no tengo muchos por no decir casi nadie aunque no lo parezca.

-¡me encantaría! … digo ejemm si, por supuesto-dijo sonriendo sintiendo como las esperanzas volvían.-en ese caso puedes llamarme por mi nombre-dijo apenada.

-entonces Makoto-dijo sonriendo-también puedes llamarme por el mío.

-si…Souma-kun-dijo sonrojada, hice un avance y fue el quien se acercó. ¿Qué hago? Podría morir de felicidad.

-¿y… kurusugawa-san? Hoy no vino-dijo mirando al banco donde ella se sienta.

-si… está enferma –dijo neutral. Lo sabía a él le gusta himeko.

-¡¿enferma?! ¿Ella está bien?-dijo preocupado.

-sí, solo es un resfriado mañana estará mejor. A la salida del colegio iré a verla-dijo ella tratando de calmarlo.

-iré contigo, quiero ver como esta-dijo feliz era una oportunidad única y podría enmendar lo del golpe.

-dale, te esperare en la entrada-dijo suspirando. No me queda otra que apoyarlo si está enamorado de himeko, me pregunto si ella se sentirá igual.

 **Continuara…**

 **Buenas noches de donde me encuentro, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por los review no saben lo feliz que me ponen leerlos. Kazuki-san le tiene miedo a chikane XD. Ya saben cualquier cosa review** **.**


End file.
